


We're All Mad Here

by Murasakiyume



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Cheshire Cat - Freeform, Diary/Journal, Insanity
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murasakiyume/pseuds/Murasakiyume
Summary: Bonjour. Il y a quelque temps, j'ai trouvé un journal intime par terre, comme si quelqu'un l'avait laissé là exprès. Il est en faux cuir bleu et il y a le nom "Alice" écrit sur l'intérieur de la couverture. J'ai pensé que vous seriez intéressé par son contenu, c'est pourquoi je le retranscrit ici.





	We're All Mad Here

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour! Ceci est ma première creepypasta, alors si vous avez des commentaires, n'hésitez pas! Je suggère d'avoir des connaissances de base sur Alice au Pays des Merveilles pour bien comprendre. Bonne lecture!

We're All Mad Here

 

Bonjour. Il y a quelque temps, j'ai trouvé un journal intime par terre, comme si quelqu'un l'avait laissé là exprès. Il est en faux cuir bleu et il y a le nom "Alice" écrit sur l'intérieur de la couverture. J'ai pensé que vous seriez intéressé par son contenu, c'est pourquoi je le retranscrit ici.

 

"13 juin

Ma mère m'a offert un journal intime aujourd'hui. C'est pour m'aider à extérioriser mes sentiments, ou un truc du genre. Je n'ai pas trop écouté. J'écris ici plus pour lui faire plaisir qu'autre chose. Je suis allée magasiner avec elle cet après-midi. J'ai trouvé des bas rayés gris et bleu. Ils iront parfaitement avec ma jupe. Après, j'ai terminé le livre que je lisais depuis quelques jours. _Dracula_ est un classique, il fallait bien que je l'ajoute à ma collection.

 

14 juin

Je suis passée à la librairie avec Catherine. J'ai trouvé un exemplaire d' _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_. Je l'ai déjà lu, mais j'avais envie d'avoir une copie chez moi, comme pour tous mes livres préférés. Cath me trouve enfantine, mais ce n'est pas grave. Les romans d'amours comme celui qu'elle s'ait acheté ne m'intéressent pas. Je préfère les histoires qui se passent dans un autre monde, une autre réalité. J'ai hâte de lire mon nouvel achat.

 

15 juin

J'ai passé la journée à lire. Il faisait vraiment beau dehors, alors je me suis installée sur une chaise au pied d'un arbre. J'ai déjà terminé de relire _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_ , alors j'ai téléchargé une version numérique d' _Alice de l'autre côté du miroir_. J'adore le poème _Jabberwocky_. Par contre, je préfère la version anglaise. Je vais l'écrire ici, ça va m'aider à le mémoriser.

_’Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_

_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;_

_All mimsy were the borogoves,_

_And the mome raths outgrabe._

_“Beware the Jabberwock, my son!_

_The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!_

_Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun_

_The frumious Bandersnatch!”_

_He took his vorpal sword in hand:_

_Long time the manxome foe he sought—_

_So rested he by the Tumtum tree,_

_And stood awhile in thought._

_And as in uffish thought he stood,_

_The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,_

_Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,_

_And burbled as it came_

_One, two! One, two! And through and through_

_The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!_

_He left it dead, and with its head He went galumphing back._

_“And hast thou slain the Jabberwock?_

_Come to my arms, my beamish boy!_

_O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!”_

_He chortled in his joy._

 

16 juin

J'ai trouvé une version chantée du poème qui ressort particulièrement bien. Ma mère m'a demandé pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_. Outre que j'ai le même nom que le personnage principal? Je trouve l'histoire fascinante. Rien ne fait de sens au pays des Merveilles. C'est rafraichissant. Et puis, j'adore le chat de Cheshire. Ses pouvoirs sont géniaux et sa personnalité est intéressante. Je devrais peut-être visionner les films. J'ai aussi joué aux échecs avec ma mère. J'ai gagné quatre des cinq parties. On dirait que je m'améliore. Soit ça ou elle m'a laissé gagner. Peu importe. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas amusées ensemble comme ça.

 

17 juin

J'ai rêvé que j'étais au pays des Merveilles cette nuit. Ma mère m'a taquiné quand je lui ai dit. Elle a dit que je devrais vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de lapin blanc dans notre cour. Honnêtement, j'aimerais mieux que ce soit le chat de Cheshire. J'aime beaucoup la version de Tim Burton, en gris et bleu. Il faut dire que le bleu est ma couleur préférée. J'ai imprimé quelques images de lui pour les coller dans ma chambre. Ma mère a trouvé ça drôle.

 

18 juin

J'ai vu mon psychiatre aujourd'hui. Il s'appelle Dr. Hamelin. C'est lui qui avait suggéré l'idée du journal. Il est gentil, mais il insiste toujours pour parler de ce qui va mal. Je vais bien! Enfin, la plupart du temps. Mais c'est pour ça qu'il me donne encore des pilules. Pour contrôler mon humeur, qu'il dit. Il pense que je devrais sortir plus. En sortant de la clinique, je suis allée voir Catherine. On est allées faire du lèche-vitrine au centre d'achats. C'était plutôt amusant.

 

19 juin

J'ai rêvé au chat de Cheshire cette nuit. J'étais dans une grande forêt tordue, et il me posait des énigmes. J'étais un peu déçue de me réveiller. Je me suis baignée avec ma mère cet après-midi. La couleur de l'eau m'a rappelée les rayures de Cheshire.

 

20 juin

J'avais envie d'être un peu seule aujourd'hui, alors je suis allée me promener dans le bois près de chez moi. Je n'ai malheureusement pas vu de lapin blanc. Par contre, j'ai juré apercevoir un éclair de fourrure grise et bleue dans un arbre. Ma mère dit que c'était un geai bleu. Dommage.

 

21 juin

J'ai discuté un peu plus avec Cheshire cette nuit. Je lui ai dit que j'aimerais le rencontrer dans la vraie vie. Il m'a répondu que l'imagination est la seule arme contre la réalité. Je me demande ce qu'il veut dire. J'ai fait quelques dessins de lui. J'ai essayé de le représenter comme dans mon rêve, avec ses yeux turquoises et son grand sourire. Le dernier croquis est plutôt réussi.

 

22 juin

Il pleuvait aujourd'hui. J'en ai profité pour regarder un film. J'ai invité Catherine à le regarder avec moi. Elle ne voulait pas voir la version de Disney d' _Alice au Pays des_ _Merveilles_ , alors on a écouté celle de Burton avec du popcorn. Je lui ai montré mes dessins de Cheshire. Elle trouve que je suis trop obnubilée par lui, que c'est malsain. J'étais furieuse. Je lui ai crié après. Je ne me souviens pas très bien de la suite, mais je sais qu'elle est partie. Ma mère a appelé le Dr. Hamelin. Je me demande pourquoi.

 

23 juin

Le Dr. Hamelin m'a dit que j'avais frappée Catherine au visage. J'ai fait semblant de me sentir coupable, mais au fond, j'étais contente. C'est bien fait pour elle. Ma mère m'a confisqué mon ordinateur en punition. C'est frustrant. Je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre tout la soirée.

 

24 juin

Maman m'a forcée à appeler Catherine pour m'excuser. Je l'ai fait, mais seulement pour récupérer mon ordinateur. J'ai vu Cheshire me donner un sourire d'encouragement du coin de l'œil. Il est le seul à me comprendre. Je ne l'ai pas dit à ma mère. Elle ne me croirait pas et rappellerait le Dr. Hamelin. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir.

 

25 juin

Une autre journée de pluie. J'ai écouté la version Disney d' _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_. Mon moment préféré est quand Cheshire chante _Jabberwocky_. Je l'ai chanté le reste de la journée. Ma mère commence à être fatiguée de ma "fixation" sur Cheshire. Elle ne comprend vraiment rien.

 

26 juin

Si seulement Cheshire pouvait être là… Je me sens seule ces temps-ci. Je n'ai pas reparlé à Catherine depuis l'autre jour et ma mère ne me comprend pas. J'ai passé la journée à relire mon livre. J'ai surligné toutes les répliques de Cheshire.

 

27 juin

J'ai joué à Solitaire dans ma chambre. Cheshire m'a aidé en me pointant des combinaisons que je n'avais pas remarqué. Il est vraiment gentil. Ma mère m'a entendue quand je l'ai remercié. Elle a appelé mon psychiatre. Encore. Elle commence à m'agacer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne peux pas nous laisser tranquille?!

 

28 juin

Un autre rendez-vous avec Dr. Hamelin. Il m'a donné de nouvelles pilules. C'est un idiot. Il ne croit pas qu'il m'arrive de voir Cheshire, brièvement. Je vais lui prouver qu'il est réel. Je vais leur prouver à tous! J'ai cherché quoi faire sur internet. Je n'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant. Mais je suis patiente.

 

29 juin

Cheshire m'a encouragé dans mon rêve. Il croit en moi. Sauf qu'il dit que je m'y prend mal. Il m'a répété que l'imagination est la seule arme contre la réalité. Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce qu'il veut dire. Il faut que je pense à lui tellement fort qu'il devienne réel. J'ai continué à le dessiner. Mes dessins sont de plus en plus réalistes. Ma mère dit qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi. Je l'ai rassurée. Tout va bien.

 

30 juin

Ma mère a insisté pour que je sorte de ma chambre. J'ai fini par céder. On est allées au centre d'achat. J'ai trouvée une sorte de capuchon turquoise avec des oreilles de chat. J'ai supplié ma mère de l'acheter. Elle a hésité, mais a fini par accepter. À la condition que je ne lui parle plus du chat de Cheshire. Ça ne me dérange pas. Je le garderai secret.

 

1er juillet

J'ai mis mes bas rayés, ma jupe turquoise, un chandail rayé dans la même teinte que mes bas et mon nouveau capuchon. Je ressemble à Cheshire maintenant. En me regardant dans le miroir, j'ai vu son sourire à la place du mien. Je trouve qu'il me va bien.

 

2 juillet

J'ai remis le même habit qu'hier. J'ai passé la journée dans ma chambre à m'admirer et à chanter Jabberwocky. Chess était très content. Ma mère pense que je deviens folle. Quelle idiote. Nous le sommes tous.

 

3 juillet

J'ai rêvé que le Jabberwock me poursuivait pour me manger. Chess m'a sauvée. Il m'a dit que j'y suis presque. Que nous pourrons bientôt être ensemble. Je pense avoir compris ce qui manquait pour le faire venir. Il faudra que j'y remédie bientôt. Ensuite nous serons ensemble. Pour toujours.

 

4 juillet

Ça y est! Je l'ai fait! J'ai tranché la tête du Jabberwock, comme dans le poème! Hahahaha! Maman serait fière de moi si elle me voyait! Et maintenant, Chess va venir me voir...

 

5 juillet

**Alice avait raison. Mon sourire va vraiment bien sur son visage**."

 

Le journal se termine là. En faisant quelques recherches, j'ai découvert un article de journal daté du 6 juillet 2017.

 

"Helena Rosewood, mère monoparentale de 42 ans, a été découverte chez elle hier, la tête décapitée. Le principal suspect est sa fille Alice Rosewood, disparue depuis le drame. Alice se montrait parfois mentalement instable, selon son pédopsychiatre Dr. Jason Hamelin, qui n'a pas souhaité nous dire plus de détails. La jeune fille est âgée de 14 ans, a les yeux verts, les cheveux bruns mi-long et mesure 5"2'. La dernière fois qu'elle a été vue, elle portait un chandail rayé gris et bleu avec une jupe turquoise. Si vous apercevez quelqu'un correspondant à sa description, veuillez contacter les autorités immédiatement. Il est conseillé de ne pas l'appréhender soi-même. Il s'agit d'un individu dangereux et imprévisible."

 

J'avoue que j'ai peur. Un meurtre a eu lieu dans mon quartier récemment. Toutes les issues étaient verrouillées et il n'y avait aucune marque d'infraction. Ils n'ont pas trouvé le responsable. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que la victime portait des marques de griffes à la gorge et le message "We're All Mad Here" gravé sur le ventre.


End file.
